dead ever after ending with sooki and Eric
by Eric and sooki Northman
Summary: Perfekt ending that love deserv
1. Chapter 1

I still did not know why he was so angry at me. Not well thought Eric that I loved Sam? No, I loved Eric with all my heart and had written a text message to him if he left me, I'll kill myself do not want to live without him.I have not been able to leave the bed, or the house as a night knock on the door and there Bill is my EX. He asks how it is? Do not say I can not talk and shut the door. Have rung, texting, calling, sms but no reply to the end so I decided to go to Shreveport and the Fangtasia to see Eric. But he could not see me just as he was busy said Pam. He'll call you later. I wake up at night to someone wakes me up. Hello darling he says we need to talk, he says. No I'm not mad at you at all. But we have a complicated situation in front of us that I have to explain to you. You may not get angry or interrupt me, I have not much time for me to talk to you. I can not see you at all igentligen for Queen Freya and King Filipe. You must come to Fangtasia tomorrow and then we will have to kill Queen Freya and King Filipe, it's our only chance, the agreement can not break I have tried in every way, I thought you loved me when you say he saved Sam had almost given up and gone with everything until I got your text. so here it is in the morning when you get to fangtasia you should look shocked, I will simply say that you are here for our divorce, because I will marry Queen Freya. You will get the stick tonight by myself and with the will to kill Queen Freya. Karin my oldest daughter will stay hereby you in the night and she will kill the king Filipe. You will need to go in your own car to fangtasia Karin will leave just before dawn to Shreveport. She will be asking themselves previd King Filipe and once you've gone into the office, you must turn to the couch and knit wood stick in her and say he's mine you fucking bitch. Meanwhile, Karin sticking King Filipe. I will contact the authorities and tell them we were attacked and that they tried to kill us. I will become a client of the Louisiana and Arkansas and Karin Nevada. You and I need to start our bloodline already tonight any clear tonight otherwise it's all very full nationwide tomorrow I have to know you and you are me. Are you willing to do this, otherwise, I must flee or marry her. Although I know I will face the sun the day after my wedding with her. For you are my wife and I do not want to live without you. Yes Eric I want all of that, I bit him and started sucking his blood. He bit me and sucked my blood. We sat for a moment silent, and then I bit him again and he me. In the end we had our bloodline clear and I had to leave unfortunately before they miss me and start to mist widow something. See you tomorrow sweetheart.

I will contact the authorities and tell them we were attacked and that they tried to kill us. I will become a client of the Louisiana and Arkansas and Karin Nevada. You and I need to start our bloodline already tonight any clear tonight otherwise it's all very full nationwide tomorrow I have to know you and you are me. Are you willing to do this, otherwise, I must flee or marry her. Although I know I will face the sun the day after my wedding with her. For you are my wife and I do not want to live without you.

Yes Eric I want all of that, I bit him and started sucking his blood. He bit me and sucked my blood. We sat for a moment silent, and then I bit him again and he me. In the end we had our bloodline clear and I had to leave unfortunately before they miss me and start to mist widow something. You may well think of a second binding ceremonies they are unbreakable can never be broken, and neither you nor I can be bound to someone else again. What it means more, I will tell you more about but you and I can change the blood all we want and it is safe then. You will never be a slave or so you have as much power over me as I was over you. See you tomorrow sweetheart. He gave me a kiss and left. Love you shout I after him.

I knew tomorrow night would be tough but I would keep my husband Eric Northman. I would ask him if he wanted to marry me on the human way if all went well. So I was able to get his last name, and so that we could move in together. I realize I'm a lot stubborn, so I can laugh myself fortunate that I have not lost him yet. He has already asked me to move in with him. I now realize that we will need to have a larger and safer house now that he will be king and all. I will probably stop working completely and help my husband. I have received a small inheritance from my Old Old Old Grandfather Farie prince. So I do not work I get $ 5000 each month for as long as I live.

Everything went exactly as planned so now I and Eric King and Queen, and because of my farie of we already have a second bond, we shall carry out a more public such as Erik was crowned King. Erik told me that he would never marry anyone but me, even though marriage between king and queens in other realms could occur despite our human wedding that we would soon implement. We have already moved into our mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

I still did not know why he was so angry at me. Not well thought Eric that I loved Sam? No, I loved Eric with all my heart and had written a text message to him if he left me, I'll kill myself do not want to live without him.I have not been able to leave the bed, or the house as a night knock on the door and there Bill is my EX. He asks how it is? Do not say I can not talk and shut the door. Have rung, texting, calling, sms but no reply to the end so I decided to go to Shreveport and the Fangtasia to see Eric. But he could not see me just as he was busy said Pam. He'll call you later. I wake up at night to someone wakes me up. Hello darling he says we need to talk, he says. No I'm not mad at you at all. But we have a complicated situation in front of us that I have to explain to you. You may not get angry or interrupt me, I have not much time for me to talk to you. I can not see you at all igentligen for Queen Freya and King Filipe. You must come to Fangtasia tomorrow and then we will have to kill Queen Freya and King Filipe, it's our only chance, the agreement can not break I have tried in every way, I thought you loved me when you say he saved Sam had almost given up and gone with everything until I got your text. so here it is in the morning when you get to fangtasia you should look shocked, I will simply say that you are here for our divorce, because I will marry Queen Freya. You will get the stick tonight by myself and with the will to kill Queen Freya. Karin my oldest daughter will stay hereby you in the night and she will kill the king Filipe. You will need to go in your own car to fangtasia Karin will leave just before dawn to Shreveport. She will be asking themselves previd King Filipe and once you've gone into the office, you must turn to the couch and knit wood stick in her and say he's mine you fucking bitch. Meanwhile, Karin sticking King Filipe. I will contact the authorities and tell them we were attacked and that they tried to kill us. I will become a client of the Louisiana and Arkansas and Karin Nevada. You and I need to start our bloodline already tonight any clear tonight otherwise it's all very full nationwide tomorrow I have to know you and you are me. Are you willing to do this, otherwise, I must flee or marry her. Although I know I will face the sun the day after my wedding with her. For you are my wife and I do not want to live without you. Yes Eric I want all of that, I bit him and started sucking his blood. He bit me and sucked my blood. We sat for a moment silent, and then I bit him again and he me. In the end we had our bloodline clear and I had to leave unfortunately before they miss me and start to mist widow something. See you tomorrow sweetheart.

I will contact the authorities and tell them we were attacked and that they tried to kill us. I will become a client of the Louisiana and Arkansas and Karin Nevada. You and I need to start our bloodline already tonight any clear tonight otherwise it's all very full nationwide tomorrow I have to know you and you are me. Are you willing to do this, otherwise, I must flee or marry her. Although I know I will face the sun the day after my wedding with her. For you are my wife and I do not want to live without you.

Yes Eric I want all of that, I bit him and started sucking his blood. He bit me and sucked my blood. We sat for a moment silent, and then I bit him again and he me. In the end we had our bloodline clear and I had to leave unfortunately before they miss me and start to mist widow something. You may well think of a second binding ceremonies they are unbreakable can never be broken, and neither you nor I can be bound to someone else again. What it means more, I will tell you more about but you and I can change the blood all we want and it is safe then. You will never be a slave or so you have as much power over me as I was over you. See you tomorrow sweetheart. He gave me a kiss and left. Love you shout I after him.

I knew tomorrow night would be tough but I would keep my husband Eric Northman. I would ask him if he wanted to marry me on the human way if all went well. So I was able to get his last name, and so that we could move in together. I realize I'm a lot stubborn, so I can laugh myself fortunate that I have not lost him yet. He has already asked me to move in with him. I now realize that we will need to have a larger and safer house now that he will be king and all. I will probably stop working completely and help my husband. I have received a small inheritance from my Old Old Old Grandfather Farie prince. So I do not work I get $ 5000 each month for as long as I live.

Everything went exactly as planned so now I and Eric King and Queen, and because of my farie of we already have a second bond, we shall carry out a more public such as Erik was crowned King. Erik told me that he would never marry anyone but me, even though marriage between king and queens in other realms could occur despite our human wedding that we would soon implement. We have already moved into our mansion.


End file.
